Stay With Me
by SilverKitsune18
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are childhood friends until something happened and tore them apart. Now they meet again, and the feelings long kept in their heart might revealed to the others.


**A/N: Uh, hi? Gomenasai! I so sorry because in these three or four weeks I don't update anymore fiction or chapters for you guys to view. It's because I'm really, really busy with all the homeworks and semester's tests so I don't have any time to write anything. So, to make it up, I try my best this two weeks school holidays. This is my 4****th**** SasuNaru fic and this fic is based on a manga I read called "The Prince Who Fall In Love" by Shimaki Ako. **

**Silver: Hi ya guys. Guys? Naru-chan? Sasu-chan? Where are you guys? TT**

**Sasuke: Hn, I see you've finally come back after so long. I thought you have abandoned us, you're cast. **

**Silver: Oh, Sasu-chan. I'm so sorry to have leaved you guys alone for so long? –looking behind Sasuke- Naru-chan wa?**

**Sasuke: -shrugged his shoulders- Shiru ka. After you're gone, he's been locking himself in his room not going out. Even I have to leave ramen for him in front of the door. **

**Silver: -knocking on the orange colour door- Naru-chan please open this door, I'm back now as you can see.**

**Naruto: Wa, you're finally back. –flung himself at me- **

**Silver: Em, sorry to make you wait for so long. Ok, now on with the story. Could you make the disclaimer? **

**Naruto: Silver-chan doesn't own us or any other characters in this sto-**

**Itachi: Hoi, why did you make me a girl in this fic? –death glare me-**

**Silver: -sweating- Um, cause it's more fun? Be-beside you can still torment your otouto…**

**Itachi: Hm, fine. But you better not make me a sissy girl in this fic. **

**Stay With Me**

**by SilverKisune18**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: The Promise We Made.**

_Dream sequence (Sasuke's POV)_

"_Hn, if you ever fall in love with someone, you have to tell me about it to get me bless, dobe." said a raven haired boy. _

"_You too. Promise me if you ever fall in love with someone, you will have to tell me, teme." replied a blond haired boy to the raven while holding out his hands. Both of the boys look like 7 years old. _

_The raven haired boy smirked and shook the blonde's hand, "Hn, that if I ever fall in love. I am an Uchiha, we Uchiha hardly fall in love with anybody. However if I really fall in love, I will ..." With that, the promise between us was made._

_But, did that usuratonkachi Naruto still remember that promise? I still remember that promise and I won't forget about it ever… because… that was the time… when I start to fall in love with him, a blond idiot that was too innocent… to know about my feelings for him. _

_But I never gave up my love for him. I continue to be his best friend… and present my feelings with my act. Of course, being the dobe that he is, he didn't pick up my feelings for him. I continue to be by his side until 'that'… happened, and tore us apart. _

_End dream sequence _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Hn, it's the same dream since last week. The dream about when that dobe and me made that stupid promise and 'that' thing that happened.' _thought Sasuke as he rise from his bed and did his usual morning chores.

End of Sasuke's POV

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's an early morning that the young heir of the wealthy Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke, an enigma with ebony hair with blue highlights that framed his face, deep onyx eyes, pale ivory skin, and well built but still lean body walked out of the front gate of the Uchiha compound wearing his school uniform which consisted of a white out coat, button-up long sleeve shirt, a loosely tied neck tie and a white trousers. With that appearance and that deep voice of his, he became the heartthrob of Konoha Private High.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-sama." greeted Kin bowing, one of the many maids that work with the Uchiha clan. "Hn." Was the reply from the Uchiha heir. In the meantime, stood some pace behind the young heir, two people were conversing.

"Ne, ne Naru-kun. Is that the guy you're talking about? Are you kidding, would a rich guy like him listen to someone like us?" asked the girl facing her companion. Her said companion just shrugged the questions directed at him and said, "Don't bother yourself thinking about that. So, do you want it or not, Ten-chan? If you say no now, I won't be your company in chasing after that Hyuuga guy anymore. Besides, I know him since I was a kid."

Just as the sentence "I won't be your company in chasing after that Hyuuga guy anymore." was said, the girl turned her neck at him almost as if it would break and glared at her friend. Seeing that her glare had no effect on him, she gave up. "Fine, fine. Just go, but for a wealthy guy like him, he sure is a bastard, not even bothering to say hello to anyone." Her friend just look weirdly at her as if she has grown another head, "What, you expect someone that has a stick stuck up his ass like him to be polite and civil to someone? You must be kidding me. Ever since I know him as a kid, he never was civil to anyone other than his sister. Wait, why am I telling you this? I must have been insane!" **(Silver: Yeah, you sure are.)**

"Hn, I thought it was some abnormal guy standing outside my house shouting. But on second thought, you are an abnormal guy. Who would like ramen so much that he practically devourer it for all three meals a day, dobe." butted in an amused voice that belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. Immediately facing the raven, the blond shout out, "Who are you calling dobe, teme!"

Smirking, Sasuke continue his taunt on the flustered blue-eyed blond with whiskers cheek that was wearing a black blazer, a white button-up shirt underneath, a matching black trouser and holding an orange colour bag behind him. "Hn, what do you want dobe? Coming up to my front this early in the morning. Although to a heavy sleeper like you it must be consider too early."

"Teme, you call me that again, I'm so gonna beat the hell out of yo-" "Naru-kun!" snapped Tenten, interrupting his friend's ranting about ways to kill the raven. **(Silver: Hai, same old same old)** Finally focusing at his friend, Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at her. "Oh, Ten-chan. I completely forgot about you back there." After sighing at her friend obliviousness of sensing the glare that was directed at her after the 'intimate' exclamation of "Ten-chan" from the impassive Uchiha heir, she point out his real intention of being there other than bickering with the raven haired boy.

"Oi, teme. Can I borrow the uniform that Atachi-nee san last year wore? The girl uniform of your school?" asked Naruto focusing his attention on the raven. Smirking that smug smirk of his, Sasuke asked, "Hn, why? You want to be a crossdresser now, usuratonkachi?" making the volcano in the blonde's mind erupted. "Just answer that blasted question, teme!" retorted Naruto clearly getting impatient by the passing minute. When the raven opened his mouth to answer, another voice interrupts them. "Oh, Naru-chan. Ohayo." _'Speak of the devil'_

Flickering their eyes to the front door of the Uchiha compound, there stood a girl two years older than them with shoulder-length ebony hair and soft crimson eyes smiling at them. The girl was very beautiful but a bit taller than them with pale skin and some eyeliner applied under her eyes not wearing any make-up like other girls do. She wore a simple vanilla colour kimono with some lilies embodied on the front and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back but enough to make her look gorgeous. "Ohayo, Atachi-nee san." And that person was Sasuke's older sister Uchiha Atachi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**To be continue…**

**A/N: And, I think that is enough for the prologue. Plz review! **


End file.
